


Freckles

by Arkaidou



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Freckles, Freeform, Lore? We don’t know who she is, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, author can’t tag, but freckles, geralt - Freeform, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaidou/pseuds/Arkaidou
Summary: Geralt,,,with frecklesGeralt with freckles rights!!!1!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 56





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I only have knowledge from the Netflix series please go easy on me.

Traveling with Jaskier has gone as well as he would’ve expected. The bard was loud, whiny, and annoying. (In Geralt’s opinion.)

But the last thing he’d expect was to find himself in love with said annoying, loud, whiny bard.

He first realized his feelings when he was injured and his bard charged head first into a monster with his sword.

It wasn’t very romantic but that’s besides the point.

What he knew know was that he was in love. Something he had told himself he couldn’t be because he was a Witcher, a monster. Something that isn’t meant to feel anything. And yet here he was, a pining idiot.

\- - - 

Currently now, it was summer. And oh boy was the heat bad. Currently Jaskier and Geralt managed to find a contract for a Kikimore. The two managed to get a room at a nice enough Inn, unluckily though, (for them, that is.) the only room left was made for one person, or couples.   
  


Neither of them were alone or a couple. I assume you can see their struggle.

  
Jaskier rubbed his hands thoroughly over Geralt’s shoulders, scrubbing all the dirt off. The soap slid off and floated into the basin. Jaskier took a moment to look over at the man when he noticed little specks on his shoulders.

Had he not gotten all the dirt off? He scooped up a small bit of soapy water and poured it over the same shoulder and scrubbed lightly. Still hasn’t come off. Strange.

Maybe it wasn’t dirt? Taking a closer look they didn’t look like dirt. More like freckles.

... 

Geralt had freckles?

They were on the other shoulder as well. “Hey, Geralt?” Jaskier asked, the tall man turned his head towards him. “Hm?” His yellow cat like eyes stared at him. Jaskier looked at his face and being this close he recognized the small freckles plastered all over his face. How had he never noticed them before? There were so many!

Sometimes the mans face looked different in warm light but he thought nothing of it.   
  


“Oh, it’s nothing never mind.” He brushed off, earning a raised brow as Geralt turned his head back. Jaskier continued to scrub the dirt off while admiring some of the freckles. 

\- - - 

Geralt sat on the bed while Jaskier brushed his damp hair, who was careful not to pull or tug.   
  


When he was done he placed the brush down as Geralt got up and tended to his things. Jaskier kept stealing glances at the man, noticed the freckles littered across his arms and neck, his whole body basically.

”Are you alright, Bard?” Geralt asked, catching Jaskier off guard. “Oh yeah I just...” he paused, not knowing what to say. “I uh just didn’t know you had freckles.” Jaskier admit, sounding guilty as if he had done something wrong.

He earned a grunt from the Witcher. “Always have.” “Yeah, well there’s just so many. Normally people only really have freckles on their noses maybe all of their faces but they’re littered all over your body.” 

Geralt was quiet for a moment, “Hm.” before going back to polishing his sword.   
  


\- - - 

Every other time the two stayed at an Inn Jaskier always made sure they got a bath so he could count the freckles. And every time they had to share a bed he counted the freckles on the mans back or collarbone whenever the skin was shown.


End file.
